With fin-shaped multi-band antenna modules for vehicles, the aim is to be able to offer as many services as possible with a single antenna module. The problem here is that the different radio applications transmit data in different frequency ranges. In car-to-car applications, the corresponding frequencies are, for example, 5.875 Gigahertz to 5.925 Gigahertz, in LTE (3GPP long term evolution, also referred to as 3.9 G, a mobile radio standard which is specified as the UMTS successor of the third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)) in the frequency range between 792 Megahertz and 862 Megahertz and between 2.5 Gigahertz and 2.69 Gigahertz, in the case of telephone antennas and the frequency range from 824 Megahertz to 960 Megahertz and between 1.71 Gigahertz and 2.2 Gigahertz. The size of the fin-shaped multi-band antenna module must not or must barely be modified. Nevertheless, the required bandwidth, the shape of the directivity pattern and the antenna gain must be maintained.
DE 102007055323 discloses a fin-shaped multi-band antenna module for vehicles with two receive antenna modules separated from one another. The first receive antenna module has a dedicated feed point and the second receive module has two further feed points which are isolated from one another. The two radio antenna modules in each case also have their own feed point.
In DE 102009051605, a further fin-shaped multi-band antenna module is described which is highly integrated. Not only the transmit and receive antenna elements, but also electronic matching or amplifier circuits with a transceiver, tuner or receiver are located under a common fin-shaped outer covering.